


Filled Up

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fake heat, fake rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean and the reader use a few spells to give them fake “heats” and “ruts” for a few days…A/N: Fulfills the Breeding Kink square of SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 57





	Filled Up

You shivered when Dean came in you, already riding out the high of your own orgasm. Your legs squeezed around his back, holding him deep inside as he filled you up. He groaned when you clenched your walls around him, Dean taking a few deep breaths. He tilted his head back, giving you a smirk.

“Oh you did not go playing around with sex spells again, did you?” you said, throwing your arm over your face.

“Come on. You didn’t really want to wait around for me to get hard again, did you? Spell sounds like a win win to me,” said Dean.

“Not that I’m complaining but last time you messed with something like that, you couldn’t get off for a week,” you said with a giggle.

“Well this ain’t that kind of spell. It’s for breeding,” he said, brushing his lips over your ear. “Gonna fuck you full, fuck you so full, gonna knock you up with my baby.”

“You and the fucking breeding kink,” you groaned, Dean chuckling.

“Oh, you haven’t even felt the best part yet,” said Dean. You stared at him, a strange arousal simmering in your core. “Now you’re getting it.”

“Shit, I know you said that fake heat would have me begging for your cock but…fuck,” you said, rolling Dean to his back but keeping him sheathed within you. You started to ride him, Dean taking the break as he lay back, a light sheen breaking out over his skin. “Fuck, this feels great. You sure you’re going to be able to keep up with this?”

“You got a fake heat. I got a fake rut starting…we’re gonna need some new fucking sheets by the time we’re through,” he chuckled. You smiled and leaned down, squeezing Dean on every stroke.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
